How to Train Your Dragon
by JChrista
Summary: Just a simple story about how Lucy 'trained' Natsu with the help of a certain guide book.


It was a peaceful sunny day in Magnolia City. With no mission to do, our favorite blonde girl of Fairy Tail, Lucy, decided to have a walk on the shopping district street. Curiosity came to her as she passed by a new small book store.

"Welcome, Miss." The owner, a middle aged man, greeted.

Lucy nodded at him and started looking around. Histories, folklores, various spells, potions, and so many kinds of books were available in such small store.

"Hmm?" Lucy took a single book from the shelf. "_'How to Train Your Dragon'_. What kind of book is this?"

"That's a guide book of how to train your dragon friend. It's an interesting book to read, if I may say. To learn about dragons' characteristics." The owner said. "And I would like to try some tricks from that book, if I have any dragon friends, that is."

'_Dragon friend? Well... I have some.'_

* * *

_**/ HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON /**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**_

_**Info(s)**__**: Canon FT world with full of magic**_

_**Pairing(s)**__**: (slight)Natsu x Lucy**_

_**Warning(s)**__**: OOC, bad writing and English**_

_**I don't make any profit from this story. It's purely just for fun.**_

* * *

"I buy it!" Lucy happily flopped on her bed and opened the book. "Let see..."

_Dragons are often said to be a very dangerous creatures and men's best enemies. But in this book, there will be some guides of how to train your dragon friends to become men's best friends._

"Sounds interesting." Lucy flipped the page.

_Introduction. Dragons are wild creatures. They live together in a large scale group. Each has high awareness and is always curious about everything around them. Although they are bornt wild, dragons are actually very friendly and can be tamed._

Lucy kept reading until she finished with the introduction part. She then closed the book and decided to sleep.

The next day, the blonde girl happily skipped to the guild. Her sight was immediately focused on the three dragon slayers of Fairy Tail.

First, Lucy looked at the youngest dragon slayer. _'Wendy. She's too young and innocent. I don't have the heart to try those things on her. What if something goes wrong?'_

Shaking her head, she next glanced at the steel dragon. _'Gajeel. Making him as a guinea pig. Um... Bad idea. Yes, very bad idea.'_

That left her with the last one, the pink haired dragon slayer. _'Natsu... Well, I guess...'_ With a defeat sigh, Lucy finally decided whom her 'victim' would be.

.

.

.

**1\. FISH**

_Dragons' favorite food is fish. Although your dragon friends have high prides, their stomachs still definitely defeat them. The simplest way to get a nice first-impression from your dragon friends is 'to bribe them with fish'. And the good thing about dragons is, they have the tendency to share. Look at their eyes hopefully, and when they realized, they will definitely share with the one who gave them the fish._

"Natsu, do you want some grilled fishes?" Lucy put a plate full of fishes in front of Natsu. "My treat."

"Really? Thanks, Lucy!" Eagerly, Natsu ate the foods.

Stare.

Stare.

Stare.

Feeling the odd and intense stares from Lucy, Natsu turned his head to face the blonde girl. "Something wrong, Luce?"

"Oh, n-nothing. Haha…"

Stare.

STARE.

STA-

"Wait. Natsu? You leave some of your food... _untouched_?" Lucy asked in disbelief as she looked at the pinkette's plate.

"Yeah. I'm gonna share this." Natsu nodded.

Lucy was shocked. _'N-no way! The book is right-_

"With Happy!" Natsu grinned widely. "Ah, this doesn't mean I don't like it. But Happy will surely like this more that I do. Don't worry, the grilled fish is nice. Haha."

Plan 'Fish'. _FAILED_.

.

.

**2\. FIRE**

_Fire is the first thing you can use to lead and guide your dragon friends. Ignite a torch, swing it slowly, and your dragon friends will follow the torch's movements. This is effective to distract your dragon friends especially from accidentally harming you. Or not so accidentally. Fire can ease them down and prevent the rampages. It's a pre-taming step of how to train your dragon friends._

"Natsu stop it! You're going to destroy the owner's house!" Lucy screamed. "The mission is to extrude the bandits from the house! Not _destroy_ it!"

"They're hurting Happy and insulting Fairy Tail! It's pissing me off!" Natsu yelled back while fighting crazily with the bandits.

"Hot head! Can you _please_ focus on the mission!" Gray shouted in the middle of his own fight. "You're lucky Erza's not here! Otherwise you're so dead! Stop rampaging!"

"NATSU!"

Lucy screamed at the pinkette while holding a torch of fire. The scream successfully caught the slayer's attention to look at her. She started swinging the torch slowly.

To the right.

To the left.

To the right.

To the left.

Natsu stopped.

Just when Lucy started to cheer up because she could calm Natsu down...

"_Fhuuuuuuuuuuuu!_" Natsu ATE the fire from the torch. "_Gulp_. Thanks for the meal, Luce! Now I'm all fired up and full of energy! _Rroooooooaaaaahh!_"

And so... That night, a very large bonfire was seen from the south part of Fiore. Everyone could guess what that made of. The owner was _so_ not pleased with their work. Heck, not just extruding the bandits, but also banned the owner himself from going back to his home-sweet-ash. Lucy was scolded by Gray, and Erza too when they got back to the guild. And _no money_ for paying rent.

Plan 'Fire'. _FAILED_.

.

.

.

**3\. CLOSER**

_With such high pride, dragons have their own personal space and we have to respect that. Your dragon friends won't like it when you suddenly stand too close to them. To approach them, do it step by step. Try to stay away and just observe them from afar. Each few days, take a few steps closer without them realizing to make them comfortable with the gradual approach._

"Guys... I think someone has been following me these days." Natsu said at the guild.

"Really? You mean like a _stalker_? That's creepy." Lisanna shuddered.

"How long has it been? Did you see the person?" Erza asked.

"About three days, I think. I haven't seen the person yet. Everytime I ran towards them, they just... vanished." Natsu explained. "The person kept following me anywhere and almost everytime, except when I was at home or at the guild."

"Good. Now you know what it feels like to have a stalker, fire freak." Gray smirked after indirectly mentioned a certain rain girl.

The guild became noisy with Gray and Natsu started bickering. Everyone was also busy chattering about Natsu's stalker topic. But a certain blonde girl just refused to join the conversation.

The next day, Natsu was walking home with Happy when he felt someone's presence following him. "Who's there!"

"Virgo! Quick- _hmpf!_"

"Gotcha'!" Gray called the others as he held the stalker down.

On the previous day, Erza, Gray, and some other guild members secretly agreed to help Natsu caught the stalker. They're all very surprised to find, "L-_Lucy_?!"

"H-hey, guys..." Lucy smiled sheepishly.

"I knew it. I could always smell Lucy's scent everytime that stalker's around. But I just couldn't believe it's really you. So you always vanished with Virgo's help, huh." Natsu huffed.

And for the next five days, Lucy was considered weird by everyone in the guild. And the stalking just stopped.

Plan 'Closer'. _FAILED_.

.

.

.

**4\. TOUCHING**

_After you successfully approached your dragon friends, of course you want to be able to touch them. Even they're already comfortable with you close to them, but for touching, it's needs a little bit of patient. If you suddenly tried to touch, they will dodge your hand and run away. And we want to avoid your first three efforts go wasted. Slowly lift your hand in front of your dragon friends. Avoid eye contact, and let them lean to your hand by themselves._

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Natsu was confused.

Lucy didn't answer Natsu's question. Instead, she kept closing her eyes with her hand lifted only a few inches in front of the slayer's face.

Natsu looked at her palm in front of him and got an idea. "Oh, I know! You're doing this 'pshychic thingy', right? Like moving an object without touching."

"What? No, I'm–

"Let me try it too! _Huuunng..._" It was Natsu's turn to put his hand in front of the blonde.

"Huh? I smell something burnt... _WAAAAAHH!_ Natsu stop! My _clothes_!"

The result of Natsu's psychic power was Lucy's clothes turned to ash. Luckily, her body didn't get burnt. But it just repeated _'the legends of the naked flying people were true' _incident. And Lucy's infamous punch landed on Natsu's face once again.

Plan 'Touching'. _FAILED_.

.

.

.

**5\. CHIN**

_Dragons are like dogs. They love to be scratched on their body, especially their chin. It can help them to relax and make them feel pleasure. This can be used to deepen your bond with your dragon friends because dragons just love physical affection._

"No."

"Why? Just once, Natsu."

"And the answer is still no."

Out of the blue, Lucy asked Natsu to remove his muffler and let her touched his chin. And Natsu always rejected the odd request. Instead, he became more and more cautious to never let his muffler off. True, he rarely removed it, but those days, never once anyone saw him without his muffler on even just for a few seconds. And he always buried his neck and chin deep inside.

As weird as Lucy's request, it's strange enough for the pinkette to be on a very high guard just to protect his... _chin_.

"I'm going home early, guys. See you tomorrow." Natsu said farewell to all guild members.

When he stepped out of the guild, _GRAB!_ "Lucy, I got him!" Suddenly Gray locked Natsu's shoulder from behind.

"W-what the heck, ice-block?!" Natsu was shocked and struggled to break free.

"Thanks, Gray. I'll treat you lunch tomorrow." Lucy approached the pink haired dragon slayer and removed his muffler. "Sorry Natsu, but I'm just very curious. It's not gonna hurt or anything."

Lucy lifted her hand to touch Natsu's chin and scratched it slowly.

"W-wait! Sto– _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"Huh?" Lucy and Gray was confused with Natsu's reaction.

"Stop! Hahaha L-Lucy! Ahahaha! I can't– _HAHAHAHA!"_

Lucy finally stopped the scratching and let Natsu caught his breath. The fire dragon slayer was tired. So _damn _tired of laughing. The reason Natsu didn't let her do it was because he's very _ticklish_ there.

"Oh? So that's your weak spot, eh fire freak?" Gray smirked in victory.

And so, everytime ice and fire fought, ice would always assault that particular _spot_ of fire to defeat him instantly, thanks to Lucy's discovery. And for the next few days, the blonde girl kept apologizing to the upset fire.

Plan 'Chin'. _FAILED_.

.

.

.

**6\. RIDER**

"What? How am I supposed to do... _this_?" Lucy was very, _very_ confused.

_After you and your dragon friends become best buddies, let's take one more step to a higher relationship. Dragon rider. Basic equipments are saddle and some ropes. You can vary them with your own additional accessories, but make sure those don't baffle their movements especially when they're flying. Dragons will count on you as their rider to be their navigator as well._

"Hey, Natsu. Can you fly?" Lucy asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Natsu frowned his eyebrows.

'_Right. Stupid question, indeed. There's no way he could fly–_

"Of course I _can_!" Natsu grinned proudly.

"E-eeh?!"

"Yep! What do you think we, dragon slayers, have our exceed friends for? Of course so we can soar in the sky like a dragon!"

"... Never mind. Forget I ever asked." Lucy sighed in defeat.

Plan 'Rider'. _FAILED_.

.

.

.

**7\. POWER UP**

_Although dragons live in a large group in harmony, it can't be denied that they are bornt fighters. That trait just runs naturally in their blood. There are some times where you and you're dragon friends are trapped in an unavoidable battle with your enemy. When you seem to be overpowered, press your dragon friends' nape to give them power up, especially for increasing their agility._

"Damn it. He's strong." Natsu spatted some blood from his mouth.

"I told you already! It's a hard mission with wizards as our enemies! And you still insisted only the two of us go!" Lucy said while hiding behind the dragon slayer.

"Just give up, boy. You already wasted most of your energy beating my men. There's no way you can beat me with that weak body of yours." The wizard leader mock.

"Shit. I won't give up– What are you doing, Lucy?"

"Stay still, Natsu!" Lucy said as she pressed Natsu's nape. "I'm powering you up!"

"What the–

"An opening! _Heeeeaaah!_" The wizard leader hit Natsu hard with his magic and sent him flying.

"N-natsu!" Lucy screamed at the unconscious pinkette.

"Now it's your turn, Missy."

"W-wait! _Kyaaaaaaa_!"

Suddenly, one of her zodiac keys glowed and the Lion spirit appeared. He shielded Lucy and knocked the wizard leader out.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Loke asked. "What happened? Isn't Natsu with you?"

"W-well... Natsu is..." Lucy pointed at the unconscious dragon slayer.

"Geez... What's he doing sleeping in the middle of the fight like that. That's really dangerous leaving you alone like that." Loke sighed.

After Natsu regained his consciousness, Lucy explained that it was her fault for distracting the pinkette from the battle and let the enemy used the opportunity to attack him.

Plan 'Power Up'. _FAILED_.

.

.

.

"Lucy, what's with that face?" Levy asked as she approached the blonde at the guild.

"This book I bought. It's a complete _trash_. I followed every steps thoroughly but all I get are failures." Lucy sulked.

"You mean this book?" Levy took the book on the table. "_'How to Train Your Dragon'_. Well, it looks interesting enough for me."

"Whatever. I didn't even have the will to read the epilogue part anymore. You can have it for all I care, Levy. I bring it today to give it to you." Lucy sighed.

"Lucy! Let's go on a mission!" Suddenly Natsu approached the two girls. He saw the book Levy was holding and took it. "Huh? _'How to Train Your Dragon'_?"

"It's Lucy's book." Levy told Natsu.

"N-Natsu?! No! Don't look!" Lucy tried to snatch back the book but fail because Happy helped him floating in the air.

"Let me see." Natsu opened the book and started reading. He flipped and skipped some pages and read again. "So this is reason of your strange behavior these days, isn't it?"

"I'm so sorry, Natsu!" Lucy shouted in embarrassment. "I just wanted to try it on you. I thought those guides would work. Sorry!" She bowed down to the pinkette.

Natsu told Happy to land him, then he walked and stood in front of Lucy. The blonde girl slowly lifted her head up to see the… _grinning_ dragon slayer?

"'_How to Train Your Dragon'_, right?" Natsu still grinned widely. "So, it means, I'm _your_ dragon?"

"E-eh?! It's… um… a-actually that's… uh…" Lucy's face instantly turned into Natsu's hair color.

Suddenly, Natsu hugged her. "Silly. You don't need that stupid book." He released the hug and looked at her. "Because I'm already _your_ dragon since the first time we met! And I will always be. No matter what. We're partners after all."

They both stared at each other for a while. And then, the two laughed happily. Because it's true, they knew that they would always be there for each other. Always.

.

.

.

_Epilogue. This is the end of the guide book of how to train your dragon. All in all, those steps will result in loyalty. You to your dragon, and your dragon to you. Both will care and understand each other. No matter what you do, following this book or not, after you successfully gain your dragon friends' loyalty, they will remain your very best friend. Always._

"By the way, Luce! I saw an interesting mission on the board! It's about defeating some bandits domineering a village. Let's kick their ass! It sure will be _fun_!"

"Although you said we're partners, but up until now I still can't understand your definition of _fun_, Natsu. Haha..."

.

.

.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_**: Inspired by _'How to Train Your Dragon'_ movie(s). I don't know if I wrote all those characteristics of dragons in a right way or not, because I only remembered those points from what I had watched. Maybe I even missed some points? Dunno...  
**

**Lucy interpreted the guide book on her own thoughts. Some are right, but just simply failed. And some are misinterpreted, and lead to instant failures. Because Natsu is a _human_ dragon slayer, not a real dragon. Hahaha.**

**I was thinking about writing the sequel with Levy and Gajeel. Should I? Well, I'll reconsider it when I have the idea and the will to write how Levy will train Gajeel. _*lazinessattack*_**

* * *

**Thank you for everyone who read, fave, and review on my story. I accept every critiques and inputs for this story progress. I'll try to keep every characters to their own personality.**

****Sorry for the typos, wrong grammars, bad spellings, etc.; English is not my mother language.****


End file.
